Jason Huffman
by Haymitch abernathy 4567
Summary: This book is about a fifteen-year-old boy named Jason Huffman from Freedom, Oklahoma. He's mistreated because of the mythical beast that is trapped inside of his body, The Kraken. The Kraken is 123 times more powerful than the Grim Reaper.


Authors note (story may make little sence to reader if they are unfamiliar to the reader if they haven't read the percy jackson series and the Hero's of Olympus series

Jason Huffman

By: Luke Bolar

Edited: Shasta Hess

Introduction

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars; stories of before man and gods when Titans ruled the earth. The titans were powerful but their reign was ended by their own sons: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus convinced his brother Hades to create a monster so powerful that it would defeat their parents. Zeus became king of the heavens, Poseidon king of the seas, and Hades, tricked by Zeus was left to rule the underworld in suffering and misery. It was Zeus who created man, and mans prayers fed the gods' immortality. In time mankind grew restless, they began to question the gods, and finally rise up against them.

Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything. Jason.

CHAPTER 1: THE SURPRISE

"HAHA YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH ME NOW!" yelled Jason Huffman as he ran down the hall at FPS (Freedom Public School) "GET BACK HERE JASON!" one of the teachers that was chasing him yelled. "NO WAY! HAHA, NOT A CHANCE!" The teachers kept running after they'd passed the boys' bathroom Jason walked out. "Haha, that was too easy." coach Ryan Pinner walked up behind him. "OH YEAH JASON?!" Jason jumped. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YA JERK! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" He yelled. The coach shrugged. "If you're gonna call me that we can run 6 30's (suicides) tomorrow." Jason shook his head. "Sorry coach, you just scared me that's all." Coach Pinner laughed. "I have a question. Why did you paint the school blue?" Jason laughed. "Y-you noticed that huh?" coach nodded. "Everyone did Jason, and you have to clean it up." Jason's eyes got as big as softballs. "SAY WHAT?!" Coach nodded. "That's right. Every inch of it."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Come on Jason, I don't have all day. You have to get home as much as I do." Jason looked up from his washrag and stared at Coach Pinner. "I HAVE NO NEED TO GO HOME! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYONE AT HOME WAITING ON ME!" Coach rubbed his chin and stared off into space. "Jason, I was thinking after you finish this side of the school I'll take you to Camp Houston." Jason's eyes lit up. "Oh boy, do you really mean that coach 'cause that's some serious motivation! I'll have this wall cleaned in no time." when Jason was done the store had closed. Coach promised to take him tomorrow before school started. "Where do you live Jason?" Coach asked as they drove around town. "Take the next left, first house on your left." he replied. They stopped in front of Jason's house. "Jason, I want you to do something for me tomorrow." Jason turned to face the coach "What's that sir?" The coach looked Jason in the eye. "There's a new kid coming tomorrow and I want you to show her around. Is that clear?" Jason nodded. "Yes sir." he ran into his house. "What to do now he asked himself, then he came up with an idea. He could play his guitar and sing a song.

[Lifeline]

When I was a boy  
I didn't care about a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself  
For all that was goin' wrong

I was way out there  
On the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved  
I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realised  
That it was all my fault

_[Chorus]_  
I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

So I put out my hand  
And I asked for some help  
We tore down the walls I built around myself  
I was struck by the light  
And I fell to the ground

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

You know a heart of gold  
Won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold  
It's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away!

Yeah!

I've been looking for a lifeline  
(I've been looking for a lifeline)  
For what seems like a lifetime  
(For what seems like a lifetime)  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
(Is there anybody out there?)  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline  
(Looking for a lifeline)

[Lifeline by Papa Roach]

The next day coach Pinner kept his promise to Jason and took him to the store. "Get what you want Jason, I'll get it for you." Jason grabbed a large Dr. Pepper and a king sized Hershey's chocolite bar. When they were at the counter a man walked over to Jason. "You should locked up in jail." coach Pinner walked over to the man. "I don't appreciate you talking to him like that now get out of here before I throw you out." The man left. "What was that all about?" Jason asked. "Nothing." coach replied. Jason knew he was lying to him but he didn't say anything else about it. When they got to the school Jason learned the new girls name was Shasta Constance. When Shasta walked into the school she thought_ isn't this nice. _Scott Calvin was the first to meet her. "So, where are you from?" He asked. She looked at him with wild eyes and said. "I don't want to talk about it. Can you help me find my locker please?" she asked. Scott nodded. "Sure, no problem." he led her to the last two lockers that were avalable. Lockers 82 and 83. "Here you go." Shasta nodded to him. "Thank you." He nodded. "No problem." he asid. He walked away kicking himself for not asking her out.

When Jason found out the new girls locker was next to his he walked to the principl asking why her locker has to be next to his. "Because, it's the only locker avalable Jason." He replied. Jason walked away. "Fine, I'll just have to endure it." he muttered. When Jason found Shasta she was talking to one of Jason's classmates, Iridian. "Hey Jason, What's up?" she asked. Jason shrugged. "Nothing really, just told by coah to show the new girl around, that's all." Iridian smacked Jason in the back of the head then looked at Shasta. "He doesn't need to show you around, I can show you around if you like." Shasta shook her head. "No thanks, Jason can show me around." About that time Jason got up and yelled at Iridian. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Iridian shrugged. "Because you were being annoying as usual." Shasta looked at Iridian. "What do you mean usually?" Iridian shrugged. "He's not normal, he does weird things. For example, he painted the entire school blue." Shastas' eyes shot open. "Wow, why blue?"


End file.
